


Vianoce

by AryaFT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFT/pseuds/AryaFT
Summary: ja sama neviem.sexy vianocny pribeh o dvoch chlapcoch?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vianoce

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck. Wow. So, I just found my old blog and my old fics. And this is... something. It was posted on 24.12.2012  
> That means I was 14 when I wrote it. It actually doesn't suck (if I get to say so, lol)  
> Odkedy som to sem postla zrušili blog.cz, takže som celkom rada že som to skopirovala. Nie je to žiaden masterpiece, ale je to zaujímavý fragment mojej minulosti.

'Dnes je dvadsiateho tretieho decembra a ja som sám ako prst. Iste, až zajtra je štedrý deň, no aj tak by som prijal spoločnosť. Lenže rodičia sú u sestry v Austrálii a to si ja nemôžem dovoliť. Ale ako je sakra možné, že ma tu nechali samého? Prečo vlastne Kristína neprišla sem? Odkedy si vzala Michala, takmer som ju nevidel. Nikdy sme nemali veľmi blízky vzťah, predsa len je o šesť rokov staršia, ale to jej ešte nedáva právo ma odkopnúť,' soptím v duchu, kým sa prechádzam pomedzi stánky na Hlavnom námestí. 'S Vianočnými trhmi to ide rok čo rok dolu vodou,' pomyslím si nelichotivo. Všade sú samé lokše a cigánske pečienky, na to však nemám vôbec chuť. Plánoval som si tu kúpiť nejakú drobnosť, aby som ozdobil byt, ktorý zostal po odchode rodičov prázdny, ale predávajú tu buď jedlo, alebo gýčových anjelikov. 'No čo, už to vyzerá tak, že nebudem mať stromček ani nič... Kebyže sa nerozídem s Kubom, nemal by som tento problém,' pomyslím si frustrovane. 'Boli by sme uňho a väčšinu času strávili dobrým sexom.' Zamračím sa. Odkedy sme sa rozišli, abstinujem. Napriek tomu, že vyzerám celkom dobre som si zatiaľ nikoho nenašiel. Nie že by ma pár nejakých týpkov nebalilo, ale mám trocha vyššie nároky. Zahĺbený v myšlienkach vrazím do nejakého chlapčiska. Vyzerá maximálne na devätnásť, spod čiapky mu vytŕča strapatá blond štica a na mňa hľadia dve veľké modré oči. V brade má piercing. Rozkošný. Od neho by som si povedať dal.

"Dávaj bacha!" osopí sa na mňa. Keď len stojím, uškŕňam sa a nič nerobím, nasrane sa vyškriabe na nohy a oprašuje si z nohavíc -mimochodom, veľmi upnutých nohavíc- sneh. Je odo mňa o hlavu nižší, no aj tak na mňa hádže vražedné pohľady tých jeho modrých kukadiel.

"Prepáč," ospravedlním sa, ale v hlase mi zaznieva skôr pobavenie. Fakt je rozkošný. Ľudia, ktorí si všimli našu drobnú zrážku zjavne čakajú scénu, pretože na nás otvorene čumia. Ty vole, čo majú za problém? "Vieš čo? Ako ospravedlnenie ťa pozývam na kávu, varené víno, alebo dačo," dodám, v snahe dostať sa čo najďalej od okoloidúcich. Chlapček to zjavne pochopí a tiež nemá záujem ztropiť scénu na námestí, tak len prikývne. Ľudia sa pomaly rozídu a my si to ideme trocha stranou vydiskutovať. Jasné, človek by si povedal že sa nič nestalo, proste nehoda, ale... neviem, je na ňom niečo, čo ma priťahuje. Neviem, čo je vo veci z jeho strany, ale baví ma ho štvať.

"Ospravedlň sa," rozkáže mi a ja sa len zasmejem.

"Keď to povieš takýmto tónom, ani ma nehne. A mohol si sa tomu vyhnúť, keby že sa pozeráš kam ideš."

"Sorry, no to ty si mi skočil do cesty!" Neviem, či je to od zimy, alebo hnevu, ale červená sa. Do riti, chcem ho! To neni dobré, keďže ani neviem, či je na chlapov. Môj gayradar síce hlási že áno, ale už sa párkrát zmýlil a bol z toho celkom trapas.

Uškrnie sa. "To sorry dočasne rátam ako ospravedlnenie. Ale verím, že to pozvanie platí." Chcem niečo namietnuť, ale uvedomím si, že mám príležitosť v jeho spoločnosti stráviť ešte trocha času a bol by som blbec, keby že odmietnem. Sakra, je fakt sexy, ako tak na mňa zvodne žmurká.

"Kam by si teda rád išiel?" spýtam sa ho, aby som ho rozptýlil a verím, že ma prestane hypnotizovať pohľadom. Práve naopak, ešte uprenejšie mi hľadí do očí.

"Na blízku je jedna diska, mal som sa tam stretnúť s kamošmi, nešiel by si tam so mnou?" To ma trocha zarazí. Predsa len som čakal niečo ako McDonald's alebo tak...

"Ehm, prečo nie?" Pokrčím plecami a som trocha prekvapený, ako sa nálada medzi nami zmenila. Je to fakt divné, je schyzoš, či čo? Chalan sa uvoľnene usmieva, akoby už zabudol na našu predchádzajúcu hádku. Ak sa to vôbec dá nazvať hádkou. On veselo kráča predo mnou, a keď ho chcem požiadať, aby spomalil si uvedomím, že ani nepoznám jeho meno.

"Blondiačik!" zvolám za ním. On zjavne pochopí, zastane a obráti sa na mňa.

"Ty si predsa tiež blond," povie s úškrnom. Ja si automaticky zájdem rukou do vlasov.

"Nie sú blond," namietnem. "Je to iba svetlohnedá s pár blond pramienkami." Jeho vševediaci úškrn ma trocha vytáča, ale navonok sa snažím pôsobiť pokojne. "O to však nejde. Chcel som sa ťa spýtať, ako sa voláš."

Wow, neviem, čo také som sa ho spýtal, ale úškrn zmizol! "Nemám rád moje meno," odvetí.

"No a? Také strašné to byť nemôže."

On sa zase iba zaksichtí, ale nakoniec odpovie: "Mikuláš."

"Mohlo to byť aj horšie," snažím sa zachovať vážnu tvár, ale cítim, ako mi myká kútikmi. 'Mikuláš? Naozaj Mikuláš?'

"Ozaj?" spýta sa ma prekvapene.

"Iste," prikývnem a naďalej sa snažím nesmiať. "Mohol si byť Bartolomej, alebo Ignác." Bože, ten jeho face, z toho nemôžem. Rozosmejem sa, až sa za nami niekoľko ľudí otočí. Zase pútam pozornosť nejakých turistov, no čo už.

"Nesmej sa," namietne urazene. "Ako sa vlastne voláš ty?"

Ja som s mojim menom spokojný, tak odpoviem bez zbytočných prieťahov. "Tony." On len pokrúti hlavou a ja sa ďalej pochechtávam.

Dosť dlho ideme v tichu, on asi stále urazený. Ja som môj smiech medzitým oľutoval, ale aspoň si ho môžem zozadu obzerať. Je fakt sexy. Vďaka tým úzkym nohaviciam si viem celkom dobre predstaviť, čo je pod nimi. A, dofrasa, táto predstava ma rozhodne nenecháva chladným. Pokúšam sa predstavovať si niečo totálne neerotické, keď sa ku mne otočí, už znova s neskutočne príťažlivým úsmevom, proste si priznám, že je to nad moje sily,

"Ok, sme tu," oznámi mi. Ja sa pozriem na klub, pred ktorým sme zastali a poklesne mi sánka. Poznám to tu celkom dobre, ale odkedy som sa dal dokopy s Jakubom som tu nebol. Nedá sa povedať, že by to bol vyslovene gay klub, ale heteráči sem chodia iba kvôli sexi lesbičkám.

"Plameniak?" dostanem zo seba. Klub sa síce Plameniak nevolá, ale všetci, ktorí tam niekedy boli, ten názov chápu. Žeby mal môj gayradar pravdu?

"Poznáš to tu?" Teraz je prekvapený on.

"Kedysi som sem chodil dosť často," poviem popravde. On rezignovane pokrčí plecami a postaví sa do radu, ktorý sa tiahne pred vchodom. Po niekoľkých minútach sa dostaneme k svalnatému vyhadzovačovi. Keď na mňa zostane vykoľajene hľadieť, spomeniem si, že som ho kedysi pretiahol. Bol to pre neho nový zážitok, byť dole.

"Tony?" opýta sa ma hlavohruď, akoby nemohol uveriť, že ma vidí.

"Hovoril som ti, že na mňa nikdy nezabudneš," poviem so sebavedomým, až namysleným úsmevom, pričom mu pripomeniem naše malé dobrodružstvo na pánskych záchodoch. Menej romantiky v tom snáď byť nemohlo.

"Dlho som ťa tu nevidel," spamätá sa. Ja len pokrčím plecami.

"Mal som vážnejšiu známosť," odvetím, pričom sa snažím ignorovať Mikiho, ako som pomenoval Mikuláša, ktorý po mne vrhá spýtavé pohľady.

"Vážnejšia známosť? Nevedel som, že niečo také poznáš," ďalej otravuje vyhadzovač, ktorého meno som nevedel ani vtedy, keď som ho šukal do zadku. Kašle na to, že ľudia za nami začínajú byť nervózni, čo nám to toľko trvá.

"Bola založená na tom, že sme si dokonale vyhovovali v posteli, viac v tom láskavo nehľadaj," poviem dosť ostrým tónom, aby pochopil, že nemám najmenší záujem tu s ním diskutovať o mojom vzťahu s Kubom.

Miki si konečne vydobyje trocha pozornosti. "Cítim sa ako v Pošte pre teba po odsunutí steny," začne ironicky, "ale rád by som sa na tú párty dostal ešte dnes a som si istý, že ostatní ľudia tiež. Môžeš s tým dačo urobiť?" Prepaľuje môjho vyholeného kamaráta pohľadom.

"Hej mladý, my sme spolu husi nepásli, tak..."

"Je tu so mnou," zastavím tú gorilu, z peňaženky vytiahnem sedem eur a strčím mu ich do tváre. Vezme si ich a kým sa spamätá, chytím som Mikiho za ruku a vtiahnem ho dnu. Síce bola vonku hnusná zima, ale aspoň sa tam dalo dýchať. Tu nie je jediná molekula kyslíka a asi milión ľudí. Mikimu to zjavne nerobí problém a začne sa, stále držiac moju ruku, prebíjať k baru. Barman je mladík s oranžovým čírom, ktorého som tu za mojich čias nikdy nevidel. Miki sa s ním pozdraví, asi tu tiež nie je nijaký nováčik. Predstaví nás, mňa ako chlapa, čo ho zhodil na zem, ktorý sa predstavil ako Tony. Ten punkáč má prezývku Bass. Kývnem mu na pozdrav, ale Miki si už vyzlieka bundu a podáva mu ju cez pult. Potom sa obráti na mňa.

"Čo ti to tak trvá? Alebo chceš tancovať takto nabalený?" Pohľadom si premeria moju bundu a rukavice. Ja len zavrtím hlavou a vyzlečiem si rukavice, bundu, zložím čiapku a šál a napchám ich do rukávu bundy.

"Lepšie? " spýtam sa sa Mikiho, ktorý sa už znova vyškiera na celé kolo, bundu mi vytrhne a hodí ju Bassovi. Ten na nás len kývne, strčí naše oblečenie pod pult a vybavuje objednávky, ktoré sa tam medzitým nakopili.

"Áno," vykríkne, aby som ho počul, keďže doteraz boli zrejme nejaké pomalšie piesne a teraz prišiel na radu Skrillex. Miki ma zatiahne niekam doprostred davu a začne vyskakovať ako všetci naokolo. Ja sa obzerám a zisťujem, koho tu poznám. Je tu zopár chlapov, na ktorých si matne spomínam ako na jednorazovky, nikto dôležitý. Upriamim svoju pozornosť radšej na skackajúceho blondiačika predo mnou. A nie som jediný. Vidím, ako po ňom pokukujú viacerí. No čo, chalan je proste sexy. A ja som pekelne nadržaný. Spravím dva kroky dopredu, čím sa na neho dokonale natisnem. Objímem ho okolo pása a pery mu priložím k uchu.

"O čo ti ide, Miki?" zašepkám. Teda, poviem to normálne, ale pri tejto miere hluku si nie som istý, či to vôbec počul. Podľa toho ako prestal vyskakovať, typujem že áno. Obráti sa, ale ja polohu nijako nezmením, takže moje ruky spočívajú kúsok nad jeho zadkom a tvár mám tesne pri tej jeho.

"O toto," povie, ale ja mu skôr odčítam z pier, než aby som niečo začul. Rukami ma objíme okolo krku a vymaže aj tú malú vzdialenosť, ktorá medzi nami bola. Ja som síce trocha zarazený vývojom udalostí, ale nemienim sa brániť jeho bozkom. Ruky mu spustím na zadok a natisnem ho na seba. Jazykom mu vkĺznem do úst, pričom Miki dokonale spolupracuje. Dlho sa iba bozkávame uprostred davu ľudí, keď sa Miki odtiahne. "Nevypadneme odtiaľto?"

"Jasné," prikývnem. Zostáva mi tajomstvom, načo sme sem teda išli, ale verím, že dnešnú noc si ešte užijem. Miki ma už znova ťahá k baru, kde od Bassa pýta naše kabáty a potom, bez toho aby sa vôbec obliekol ma ťahá von. Zadným východom, na čom však nie nič divné, pretože predom vychádzajú iba totálne buzny. Keď sme vonku, bez slova ma pritlačí na stenu a dravo bozkáva. Keď sa v duchu pýtam čo sa s ním porobilo, odtiahne sa a ja si všimnem hrču v jeho rozkroku. Pobavene tam zamierim rukou, pričom nespúšťam oči z jeho tváre.

"Toto s tebou urobil obyčajný tanec?" Musím sa usmiať, keď aj napriek tomu, že je tu celkom tma, vidím ako mu do tváre stúpa červeň.

"Hej! Veď to ani nebol tanec!" Je zjavne pobúrený.

"Máš pravdu," prikývnem a pohladkám ho po tvári. "Toto bolo lepšie ako nejaký dementný tanec." Jeho tvár si znova pritiahnem k bozku, z ktorého sa však vymaní.

"Za normálnych okolností by mi to nevadilo, ale môj malý kamarát tam dole je vzrušený!" Znova ten jeho pobúrený tón.

"A to som si myslel, že ten pekelne nadržaný som tu ja." Zasmejem sa. "Tak poďme niekam, kde ti pomôžem spacifikovať tvojho malého kamaráta." Výraz v jeho tvári ma ozaj dostal. Takú túžbu som snáď ešte v živote nevidel. "Poďme ku mne," navrhnem a vykročím smerom ku Gorkého ulici, kde bývam. Miki ma nasleduje. Trocha ma strasie, ale kvôli tým dvom minútam rýchlej chôdze sa mi nechce obliekať. Moju bundu má aj tak stále Miki, ktorý kráča popri mne a nevyzerá, že by mu chlad vadil.

"Je to ešte ďaleko?" pýta sa ma zmučene. Ja len zavrtím hlavou a v rifliach začnem hľadať kľúče. Vo výťahu to začne byť fakt zaujímavé. Sme na seba natlačení a naše jazyky sú prepletené, až pochybujem, že sa od seba odtrhneme. Keď výťah zastane, predsa len sa nám podarí dostať od seba. Pred dverami bytu sa veľmi nezdržujeme, len sa vyzujeme, nech dnu nenanosíme bordel. V momente, keď zavriem vchodové dvere, je už Miki iba v nohaviciach. Zo mňa tiež strhá oblečenie, až sa musím smiať.

"Až tak?" spýtam sa.

"Až tak!" Keď vidím jeho výraz, radšej ho bez rečí zavediem do mojej spálne. Tam ho sotím na posteľ a kľaknem si nad neho. "Na túto noc nezabudneš," zašepkám a pobozkám ho na pery- Rukou mu zájdem do rozkroku, aby som zistil, či naozaj 'až tak'. Hmm, neklamal. Ale tie nohavice zavadzajú. Naďalej ho bozkávam pritom mu rozopínam zips na nohaviciach. Cítim, ako sa zachveje. Perami skĺznem po jeho brade, kde sa chvíľu hrám s piercingom, až na krk, kde mu robím červené značky. Nejakým zázrakom sa mi podarí mu stiahnuť nohavice aj s boxerkami, takže podo mnou leží kompletne nahý. Prestanem sa venovať jeho krku a zameriam sa na bradavky. Najskôr každú z nich obkrúžim jazykom, jemne stisnem zubami a znova olížem. Medzitým sa jednou rukou hrám s jeho stojacim penisom a druhou ho hladím po zadku. On podo mnou vzdychá a prehýba sa. Keď ma začne prosiť, zľutujem sa a jazykom prestanem obšťastňovať jeho hruď. Presuniem sa nad slabiny a vezmem ho do úst. Ten slastný vzdych, ktorý mu unikne, ma poteší. Začnem ho fajčiť, pričom cítim, ako sa mi hrá s vlasmi. Ešte zrýchlim, keď vytuším, že čochvíľa bude. Naozaj sa mi po niekoľkých sekundách s výkrikom urobí do úst. Väčšinu jeho semena prehltnem, ale trocha si nechám v ústach a presuniem sa k jeho perám. On zlíže bielu tekutinu, ktorá mi zostala na brade a perách a potom ma pobozká. Zase sa naše jazyky prepletú a ja, neviem ako, zrazu ležím nahý, s dohora trčiacou erekciou pod ním.

"Je čas, aby si aj ty zažil noc, na ktorú tak skoro nezabudneš," povie s úsmevom a začne mi pomaly olizovať penis. Niekoľkokrát prejde po celej dĺžke, kým ho vezme do úst. Začne mi poskytovať fajku, akú som už dlho nezažil. Zjavne nie je tak celkom nevinný. Po chvíli prestane a kľakne si na štyri zadkom ku mne.

"Máš kondóm?" opýta sa.

"Máš AIDS?" opáčim, ale aj tak siahnem do zásuvky nočného stolíka, odkiaľ vytiahnem kondóm a lubrikačný gél. Zubami roztrhnem obal a fialovú gumu si narolujem na vztýčený úd. Do dlane si vytisnem trocha gélu a začnem Mikiho pripravovať. Najskôr do neho strčím iba ukazovák, chvíľu počkám a začnem ním hýbať. Pridám prostredník a on začne sám prirážať. Keď je už dosť roztiahnutý, prsty vytiahnem, chvíľu počkám a potom sa doňho na doraz zasuniem. On pridusene vykríkne.

"Si v poho?" spýtam sa ho, ale nijaký veľký odpor som necítil, očividne sa do zadku necháva robiť dosť často.

"Hej, hej," prikývne. Ja ho teda chytím sa boky a začnem prirážať. Nijako sa nekrotím a jemu to zjavne nerobí problém. Keď sa na mňa začne nabodávať sám, jednou rukou ho chytím za bradavku, s ktorou sa začnem hrať a druhou ho začnem honiť. Keď zacítim, že to už na mňa ide, zrýchlim tempo, ktorým mu rukou jazdím po penise aj ktorým ho zozadu šukám. On sa urobí ako prvý, pričom vykríkne moje meno. Je jeden z mála, ktorý to kedy urobili. Semeno mu zostane na bruchu a mojej ruke. Ja sa spravím niekoľko prírazov po ňom. Jemne z neho vykĺznem a naučeným pohybom si stiahnem kondóm, spravím na ňom uzol a vyhodím ho. Potom sa vrátim do postele, kde Miki medzitým zaspal. Netušil som, že je možné zaspať za päť sekúnd, ale neriešim to a nechcem ho budiť, tak si len ľahnem ku nemu, jednou rukou ho objímem a tiež zaspím.

Ráno sa zobudím s tým, že vedľa mňa nikto nie je. Poobzerám sa po izbe a moje oblečenie zo včerajška, ktoré bolo porozhadzované po polke bytu je úhľadne poskladané na stoličke. Mikiho veci sú preč. Vstanem z postele a prehrabnem si vlasy, ktoré mi ako každé ráno stoja na všetky strany. To, že som nahý, neriešim, som predsa vo vlastnom byte a pravdepodobne sám. Keď otvorím dvere spálne, ovalí ma vôňa čerstvej kávy a medovníkov. Zamierim ku kuchyni a tam pred linkou zbadám stáť Mikiho, iba v zástere. S úsmevom sa na mňa obráti.

"Dobré ráno, Tony. Šťastné a veselé. Dúfam, že ti veľmi neprekáža, že som tu zostal, ale včera som nejako pochopil, že si na Vianoce sám a..." Ďalej sa nedostane, pretože prekonám tú vzdialenosť medzi nami a privlastním si jeho ústa.

"Aj tebe šťastné a veselé"

**Author's Note:**

> Ako bonus, originalny predslov co k tomu bol :D
> 
> 18+, slash (♂+♂) = ak ste homofoóbni, radšej odpáľte z tohoto blogu, alebo aspoň nekomentujte štýlom "to je nechutné"!  
> Áno, to varovanie tam hore je myslené vážne ^^ áno, ozaj je to "také". Ale dopísala som to až teraz, po štedrej večery a viac menej som to po sebe nečítala. Ak sú tam nejaké závažné chyby, upozornite ma. Ale ja som rada že som to dopísala :3  
> Áno, viem že tie postavy každú chvíľu menia správanie, že dej je divný, sú tam totálne nepodstatné veci, podozrivé zmeny nálad a správania... Prepáčte, ale začiatok som písala dávno, zvyšok včera a dnes, pričom som stále bola v strese že niekto zistí čo píšem, čo by nebolo dobré, keďže moja mama je v týchto veciach... nepoviem čo. Takže, je to môj prvý slash a ešte k tomu varovanie... k tomu neskutočne kostrbatý príbeh, chvíľu tam do podrobností rozpitvávam nepodstatnú blbosť, následne dôležitú vec prejdem dvoma vetami... íích, ešte by som to spravila lepšie, ale nemyslím, že by sa mi to podarilo. Je to po dlhej dobe dokončená vec, takže som rada už len pre to :) Sú to štyri wordové stránky, tak si to užite a zanechajte KOMENTÁRE. Ozaj potrebujem nejaké názory čo treba zlepšiť a tak.  
> Nejakých veľkých gramatických omylov si nie som vedomá, čiarky... tie väčšinou pridávam pri kontrole, ale toto som ozaj veľmi nečítala, takže ak tam (nie) sú, vopred sa ospravedlňujem.  
> P.S.: oboch hlavných aktérov mám aj nakreslených, jedného už aj vyfarbeného. Keď dovyfarbujem druhého, snáď to sem hodím. Ak nie, treba pripomenúť ;)


End file.
